futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
Earth is a planet located in the western spiral of the Milky Way Galaxy, is the homeworld of the Human race as well as many other non-native sapient species and is the main planet featured in Futurama. The planet is approximately 4540 million years old. It is the capital-world of the Government of Earth and the inter-galactic headquarters of the Democratic Order of Planets (DOOP). Government Earth is governed by a democratic-republican system. Invasions and Takeovers Throughout its history Earth has been invaded on several occasions, the following is some of the known invasions (mostly from the 31st Century): *'Cyborg Enslavement: 21st Century' **Sometime in the 21st Century, cyborgs enslaved humanity.Love's Labours Lost in Space *'The Sith-il War: 2865' **The Sith invasion of Earth was a brutal war. Within the first day, over 98 million were killed. Over a century later, Earthicans were known to reenact the conflict.Lethal Inspection *'Giant Carrot Dominion of Earth' **At one point in Earth's history, giant carrots ruled the Earth.Future Stock *'Unnamed "Alien" Species' Invasion: Late 30th Century' **The unnamed invading species forces all of the most intelligent members of Earth to mate continuously.When Aliens Attack *'First Omicronian Invasion: 3000' **An Omicronian invasion fleet defeats Earth and demand to see the 1999 season finale of Single Female Lawyer. *'Second Omicronian Invasion: 3001' **The Omicronian forces return to stop the Earth based Fishy Joe's from selling Popplers, which are actually Omicronian young, they initially demand to eat one human for each poppler they had eaten but settle for an orangutan and a hippy.The Problem with Popplers *'The Brain Spawn Invasion: 3002' **The Brain Spawn arrive at Earth (after wiping out the Space Rome civilization, Don Martin 3 and Tweenis 12), but were driven away by Philip J. Fry I due to his lack of a delta brain wave.The Day the Earth Stood Stupid *'The Harlem Globetrotter Invasion: 3002' **Delegates from the Globetrotter Planet arrived on Earth demanding to play them in a game of Basketball.Time Keeps on Slippin' *'Nintenduu 64 Invasion: 3003' (alternate reality) **In an alternate reality where "life was more like video games," invaders from Nintenduu 64 and Omicron Percei 8 take over the planet and demand all of Earth's quarters so that they could do their laundry.Anthology of Interest II *'Decapodian Invasion: 3003' **After the decision of Earth v. Zoidberg, Decapod 10 declares war on Earth. After forcing Earth to submit, the Decapodians left the Mobile Oppression Palace. The occupation of Earth ended when Zoidberg destroyed the mobile oppression palace.A Taste of Freedom *'Battle of New Scammadonia': 3007 **Starting with the Planet Express delivery company, the Nudist Alien Scammers steadily took control of all Earth's infrastructure and ultimately evicted all of Earth's population. But Earthlings eventually dislodged the scammers from their thrones by the end of the year.Bender's Big Score *'Tentacle Invasion 3008' **Yivo appears and forces everyone to mate with shklee (Yivo has no gender) through the creation of the Church of Yivo. Eventually Yivo withdrew from Earth when skler activities became known, but then successfully courted the population of Earth and the rest of the Universe’s organic beings, who went to skler Universe, until a Damned Robot Army led by the chairman of the League of Robots brought them back. *'V-GINY Scare: 3010' **After the collision between top secret satellites from the FCC and US Military created the entity V-GINY. It traveled the universe destroying planets it found offensive and Earth was its next target. All attempts to stop it were foiled, but the copulation of Adam and Eve changed its mind about the Earthicans and it left the planet be. *'Third Omicronian Invasion: 3010' **Although it began as a simple attempt to fool Ndnd into believing that Lrrr had taken over the planet, with the aid of Orson Welles' head and the Planet Express crew. But what began as a theatrical farce became reality when Earth's forces, under command of Zap Brannigan, surrendered to their Omicronian masters. It was only after Lrrr was forced to tell his wife the truth, which led to Urmurmurfurmer or Consequences between Ndnd and Bossy-Boots. In the end, the Omicronian couple's marriage was saved and they left Earth. Environmental Disasters Big Ball of Garbage, 3000 In 2052, New York City launched a Giant Ball of Garbage into space to get rid of decades of accumulated rubbish, but 948 years later the garbage ball returned and nearly crashed back into Earth. Catastrophe was avoided when New New York created a similar ball of garbage that was shot into the old one, thus pushing the giant piece of garbage into the sun. The new ball of garbage will return some day, but that's someone else's problem.A Big Piece of Garbage Robotic Global Warming Earth dealt with Global Warming but was forced to deal with the issue in 2063 when they began dropping a large cube of ice into the ocean to cool the planet. But as the years went by, the ice cube needed to turn back the heat became larger and larger, especially after 2928 when Mom's Friendly Robot Company began producing the first modern robot. Global warming spiraled out of control due to the deplorable fuel efficiency of this line of robots and their successors. This came to a head in 3003, when the ice in Halley's Comet ran out and Earth was forced to deal with their environmentally-apathetic polluting lifestyles. Or they might have had to, if not for the brilliant mind of Hubert J. Farnsworth who deduced that if every robot on Earth (who all happened to be conveniently concentrated in the remote Galápagos Islands) vented their exhaust strait up, Earth would be pushed away from the sun, thereby cooling the planet.Crimes of the Hot Current Earth Geography Major Regions of Earth Egypt *Giza, home to the Great Pyramids and (formerly) the Great Sphinx France *Paris, traditional capital of France, home to Pazuzu Comments: home to the French, whose language is considered to have gone extinct. United Kingdom *Participant of the 3004 Earth Olympics. Italy *Future-Roma- home to the Space Pope and crypts. *Pisa- location of the famous Leaning Tower of Pisa Japan *Kyoto - location of scientific convention on Global Warming. *Tokyo- another major city located in Japan. The Robo-Hungarian Empire * Thermostadt- home to Bender's late uncle Vladimir The Robo-Hungarian Empire is considered to be a robotic empire that started in the region of Europe known as Hungary. United States *Washington, D.C.- the Capital of Earth. *New New York- location of Planet Express building and setting for most places in the series. *New New Jersey- location of Robot Hell and DOOP Headquarters. *Los Angeles- major urban center on the West Coast *Mexico- heartland of the United States Milwaukee *Milwaukee- the most romantic city on Earth, birthplace of beer goggles. Atlanta *The lost city of Atlanta, on the sea floor in the dead center of the Atlantic Ocean. ---- Other Nations *Robonia: a country actually made up by Bender *Sweden: home of the Nobel Prize ceremony *Cyberia: a nation of robots (possibly a parody of Siberia) *Devil's Island: nation of convicts. *Nation of Joe: self explanitory. *The Republic of French Sterotypes: no one likes them. Earthican Extra-Terrestrial Holdings Intergalactic Stock Exchange This orbiting facility is the main facility of intergalactic trade. Halley's Comet The ice that comprises Halley's Comet was used to help cool the Earth and combat global warming, but was seized by enemies of Earth, prompting Earthicans to fight for the control of the comet. But in 3003 the comet's ice reserves were exhausted. The Moon Although Earthicans first went to the moon in 1969, they seemed to forget the incident and invented instead a new version of the moon landing, involving whalers on the moon and gophers. In the 31st century, the main structure is Luna Park, a theme park, as well as isolated hydroponic farming communities. Mars The Wongs, an influential Earthican family fooled the natives of Mars out of their land for a bead (actually a gigantic diamond) and over the next few decades Mars was terraformed and populated. The Hubble Space Telescope Until it was destroyed by DOOP forces under Zapp Brannigan during an Omicronian invasion in 3000, the Hubble Space Telescope was used to study the universe by scientists on Earth. Sources Category:Planets Category:Locations